I Loved Her First
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Zatara watches Zatanna and Robin's relationship bloom from the Helmet of Fate. The song 'I loved her first' belongs to heartland! This is my first attempt at a song!fic. Rated T for sexual mentions Implied Chalant


**I Loved her first is performed by Heartland! Hope you enjoy** **this was originally a songfic but someone reminded me of the guidelines sooooo**

 **Disclaimer: Only the idea** **is mine!**

Zatara stood there, in the dark void of The Helmet, the only thing other than the darkness that he could see being the only thing that Nabu himself could see. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed The Boy Wonders arms around his daughter's waist. The two of them smiling and whispering into each other's ears. Nabu was currently conversing with Red Tornado, and the team was celebrating yet another victory.

He desperately wanted to go out there and scold his daughter and warn Robin, like a father should, yet, here he was just staring that they wanting-with everything had- to be angry at them. He just couldn't stop feeling happy, that his daughter found a nice young man. One that would take care of her, like he did.

Though, he very much wanted to know what they were talking about. He nearly casted a spell to do so, but the last time he did it Nabu scolded him for a very long time. The magician looked around as if there were more to see. Then his eyes fell back on the two lovers, now kissing. He should be there, giving his daughter advice, and comforting her if he breaks her heart.

He soon found himself in the watchtower, on duty. Looking into the cameras of the cave. There they were once again, the team all watching a movie. Robin with his arm around her shoulders and Zatanna with her head on his chest. Zatara sighed and the only thing he wanted was to be able to text here to come home, or make her a meal or help her with her homework.

"Hey, Zee?" she looked up at him, giving the acrobat her full attention. It reminded Zatara of when he and Sindella were together, they were inseparable. He wanted the same thing for Zatanna, but he didn't want it so soon, he wanted to teach her so many more things. After he had put on the helmet he found himself regretting being so overprotective of her.

Robin looked down at her and pecked her cheek before smiling at her and stopping himself from asking a question for a moment, clearly, he went deep in thought. Zatara bit his lip reminding himself that he put on the helmet for _her_. The woman he loved.

"Want to uh..." Zatanna raised her eyebrow and took her head off of his chest and his arm moved from her shoulders to his lap. "Go to my room?" a smirk crossed her face and she raised her hand up to play with his hair. "Of course."

He inwardly cringed. Were they going to have sex? Had they done it before? He tried desperately to get those thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. What if he changed the camera to go to Robins room? Then he'll find out. Did he want to intrude though? He hesitated for a moment before stopping and running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

Here he was yet again, years later at a charity event hosted by Bruce Wayne. Almost everyone from the league was here. Nabu stood there, answering reporters questions. "Batman and some other league members couldn't make it today because they have other important business to attend to." he quickly answered before the reporter could get any other words out. Gorden Gofry was here too, ranting about the entire league not being here. Though, Zatara found himself focusing on Dick and Zatanna.

Not dancing like everyone else, but standing next to Bruce Wayne and greeting people. Dick had a large, smile on his face, and the one thing Zatara noticed is that it was real, unlike all of the other charity events he went to. Now many things were going through his head, many more thoughts about the two's relationship.

Bruce went up to the stage and nodded at his adopted son before clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out here today and donating it is very much appreciated." a few claps went around the crowd and the billionaire looked back at Dick.

"My son, Richard Grayson, has a very important announcement." everyone's eyes traveled for the billionaire's ward and his girlfriend to see him speaking to her, rather loudly so everyone could hear. "Zatanna Zatara, you've always been the love of my life, ever since we first met when I was 13." Dick licked his lips and looked around. "And that love never faded, just grew." Zatanna, easily noticing what was going on put a hand over her mouth. "I want to do so many things with you Zee, travel the world...start a family."

Zatara took a moment to think about what was going to happen. His daughter was going to be married and he wasn't able to congratulate her? Walk her down the aisle? He witnessed her life, not being able to stop or start anything. It was like a TV show, but worse.

Dick kneeled down and gasps went around, as he pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, tears running down Zatanna's face. Zatara smiled, she was going to start a life of her own, with a family.

She nodded, before screaming out yes, multiple times and jumping onto him, clinging for dear life and kissing him as he slipped the ring onto her slim finger. Their foreheads touching and they stayed still, just looking into each other's eyes. Many people at the event recording the entire thing. Zatara simply replaying it in his mind. His daughter was going to be happy, and that's all he wanted.

Nabu sat down in the chairs looking up to Dick Grayson in a nice tuxedo, Wally being his best man and Artemis being Zatanna's maid of honor. He felt like millions of people were also watching with him. Many cheers went around as Bruce walked Zatanna down the aisle. Zatara clenched his fist. That was supposed to be his place, of course, he would have chosen Bruce over anyone else if he couldn't do so but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I want to see her Nabu." his voice was raspy, he hasn't talked in awhile, he never felt the need to. "You are seeing her right now, and I've already told you that I am not letting you out Giovanni." the magician sighed and sat down in the empty void. He wanted to cry. He couldn't, he needed to stay strong, but he also needed to see her.

 **I hope you guys liked it! It's a bit rushed (And I'm tired) but I've had this idea for the longest time!**


End file.
